I Caught Fire
by SophisticatedNonsense
Summary: A little Valentine's Day fluff to introduce my original character check my profile for her bio. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC. WarrenOC. Very Cute. Rated for language. R


AN: hey guys I'm back….so it's Valentine's Day, and I thought I'd try my hand at a fluff. I need pointers, so review and let me know how I can better my skills. Thanks. Oh, and I'm using my OC, Kaylee, whose bio is on my profile.

Valentine's Day. A pointless holiday in which the super skanks of Sky High are encouraged to hang all over their boy toys. Excuse me while I hurl. In fact, I just might, now that the guy that inhabits the locker next to mine is playing tonsil hockey with a random blonde chick. I can't take anymore, so I put my hands between them, push them apart, with slight difficulty, because of the power of the suction, and walk through them. Blonde girl yelled something after me, which included _bitch_, but Webbie's, Independent drowned the rest out. I so didn't even care so I continued towards Warren's locker, down the hall. Warren has been my best friend ever since I was born, six months after him. It was appropriate to suggest that we are really one person split into two different bodies. We have the same powers, same father situation, and same attitude problem. It is slightly creepy at some times. I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands, whispering seductively into his ear.

"Warren, you are looking extra, specially delicious today." He turned and hugged me,and slammed his locker shut. We started walking done the crowded hallway towards our fifth period, hero history, but I stopped and spun around when I felt a hand slap my ass. I followed the over-stretched, black and white striped arm back to the owner's body. Lash. Speed was standing next to him, laughing like the mindless idiot he is. Lash smirked at me.

"Hey sexy," he drawled, "why don't you bring that this way?" My anger rose significantly, as did Warren's, by the way heat was radiating off his body. Simultaneously, we ignited our arms. I threw the first fireball hurdling towards elastic boy's body, Warren's arsenal following. Lash dodged the first, which hit Speed in the back as he was running away. The second, however, hit the rubber band square in the chest. He fell to the floor and standing behind him, to my disappointment, was Principal Powers, shaking her head and giving us _The Look_.

----------------

The detention room is far too bright for my liking. White is okay when used moderately, but the excessive blinding was overpowering. In the doorway, Powers rambles on and on about when to use our powers and when not to.

"He touched me," I tried to reason with her, "He slapped my a-" She held up her hand.

"Please Kaylee, spare me your excuses." With that, the wicked witch of the west spun on her heel and stomped out the door, it sliding behind her. I pulled a deck of cards out of my bag and was about to ask Warren to play poker when I looked over and realized he was already asleep, drooling.

----------------

An hour later, I had drawn a portrait of myself, in sharpie, on my desk, when Warren stirred, rubbing his face in the puddle of drool that had accumulated on his desk. The look

on his face was priceless, camera worthy. He wiped his face and looked over my shoulderat my sharpie-piece. (AN: I like making up words for the sake of creativity)

"Nice," he muttered. I smiled at him and rose from the desk, laying in front of it, on my back. Warren followed and lay down next to me, slipping his arm under my head to

provide me with a pillow. My cell phone clock read 3:15. I guessed we had about fifteen minutes until we were free. Sweet salvation! I looked up at Warren, who was staring at

the ceiling.

"Do you work tonight?" I asked. He unglued his eyes from whatever had caught his attention.

"No," he shook his head, "Mrs. Chung gave me the night off. You wanna hang out?" I nodded.

"Sure." The door slid open and Powers was there, look at us incredulously.

"You are free to go," she said in a tired fashion, as Warren helped me up, "the late bus is waiting for you. Please, no more fights. You are both very bright students and I hate to

see you throw it all away."

----------------

Warren's room was comfortably disorganized, in an organized way. Band posters were strewn across the walls and books lined a bookshelf against the wall. I sat on his bed, flipping through a music magazine that had Avenged Sevenfold on the cover. Warren was sitting on the carpeted floor, his back against his bed, tuning his fender. My mind rewound to the days events.

"Warren," I said, "Thanks for earlier. You know, the whole thing with Lash. You really didn't have to help me." He smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "we're in this together. No matter what, I've always got your back. Plus, that ass hole had no right to touch you."

"Yeah. But still, you didn't have to do it." A voice called from downstairs.

"Warren. Kaylee. I'm covering the late shift at the hospital, so I won't be home until late. I left money for pizza. Behave yourselves."

----------------

The pizza rocked, as usual. Now full, Warren and I were sprawled across the living room floor. It was only 10:30, so sleep wasn't an option. I rolled onto my stomach, facing

Warren so that our feet were facing completely opposite directions, and blew in his face. He glared playfully and got onto his knees, a dangerous look in his eye. I knew that look and got to my knees as well and tried to scurry away. He was to fast and I found myself underneath him.

"GET OFF OF ME," I screamed, trying to act pissed off, but I couldn't stop laughing. Warren straddled my hips and held my arms above my head and just looked at me while I calmed down. When my giggles subsided, my eyes locked with his and he smiled softly. His grip on my wrist loosened as he leaned down towards me. I pulled my arms away completely and wrapped them around his neck as our lips came together, Warren's movements soft and careful, as if I could break. He relaxed and brushed his tongue against my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I obliged, letting him explore my mouth. When we broke, we were both panting and smiling at each other like idiots.

"Kaylee," Warren whispered, "I love you." I felt like I was in heaven as soon as those three little words left his beautiful lips and I blushed.

"I love you too." And he kissed me again. Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.


End file.
